


Tiny Prompts

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluffity fluff, M/M, tiny prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of these were written for small prompts when I was having intense Klaine feelings on Tumblr. Basically just lots of Klaine fluff. (They're called 'tiny prompts' because these are tiny by my normal standards.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Scheduling a make-out session in front of their friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [madklainerwithabox](http://madklainerwithabox.tumblr.com).

Kurt taps on his phone. “What about this Friday after school?”

“Can’t,” Blaine sighs. “Wes is coming to visit his parents for the weekend and I promised I’d get coffee with him.”

”Oh, that’s nice! Tell him I said hi.” Kurt smiles, and Blaine flashes him a grateful grin. ”What about… this weekend?”

Blaine frowns down on his own phone before looking up with a more hopeful expression. “My parents are working home the whole weekend, but they do have a lunch date on Saturday. You could come over?”

“Oh, no. I told dad I’d help him at the shop this Saturday.” Kurt makes a sad face.

“So your house isn’t empty either?” Blaine pouts back at him.

“No, full house the whole weekend.” Kurt slides his finger over his phone. “But what about next Monday? I have nothing Monday evening.”

Blaine’s face practically melts into a goofy smile. “I have nothing either.”

Kurt resists the temptation to punch air and just smiles back. “Perfect. Carole has a night-shift and my dad’s going back to Washington, so…”

Blaine’s smile widens, but then Kurt looks down at his phone again and curses. He whips his head around to glare at Finn, who has been staring at them over the cafeteria table, a French fry hanging halfway out of his mouth. 

“Finn. Have you and Puck scheduled a game night on Monday?” Kurt drawls, his eyes narrowing. Blaine turns to look at Finn as well, and his huge puppy eyes could probably melt glaciers.

“Uh, yeah?” Finn says carefully, swallowing the fry. “Dude, do you seriously have our game nights in your own calender?”

“Of course I do,” Kurt scoffs. “Now, would it be possible for you to have that game night at Puck’s place? I won’t tell dad and Carole what you and Rachel were doing in the kitchen last week if you make it happen,” he adds, his voice sugary-sweet.

“Kurt!” Rachel gasps from the other end of the table. Mercedes snorts next to her, and Blaine gives them a quick apologetic shrug.

“Okay, yes, fine,” Finn blurts out, his cheeks flushing. “Whatever you say. I don’t want to get grounded again.” 

“So Blaine and I can have the house to ourselves next Monday?” Kurt confirms.

“Yeah. I’ll ask Puck, but I’m sure he’s okay with it,” Finn promises. He focuses back on his food, looking even more uncomfortable. “Just let me know when it’s safe to come back, okay?”

“Deal,” Kurt sing-songs before turning back to Blaine. “Monday night at six?”

“Yes,” Blaine breathes out. He reaches out his hand, taking Kurt’s hand and squeezing it tightly over the table. “Yes,” he repeats in a lower voice, his eyes darkening.  
Kurt swallows, his eyes flicking to Blaine’s lips and back up again. Their friends discreetly look away.

“There’s still twenty minutes left before the next class,” Blaine says, ducking his head and looking at Kurt through his eyelashes. “The bathroom on the second floor is probably empty, and I… I miss your lips.”

Kurt stands up abruptly, his chair making a screeching sound against the floor. “We’ll see you in glee,” he says to their friends, his tone curt, before dragging Blaine away from their table and out of the cafeteria, Blaine’s face looking decidedly giddy with joy as he lets Kurt lead the way.

Mercedes snorts again, hiding her face behind her hands. Rachel blinks after Kurt and Blaine, opening her mouth and then closing it, while Finn just keeps shoveling French fries into his mouth, muttering something under his breath that sounds a lot like, “I’m not going home on Monday, _jesus_ , the last time scarred me enough.”


	2. Prompt: The last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [tinjam](http://tinjam.tumblr.com). This is the last time Finn mentions in the previous prompt fill.

Finn closes the front door softly behind him, dropping his backpack on the floor and looking around the hallway. No one seems to be home, judging from the silence, so he makes his way to the kitchen, yawning and thinking about the tub of ice cream hidden in the back of their freezer. Football practice was rough today, and he really wants to eat something cold and sweet after getting an earful from Coach Beiste.

The ice cream isn’t in the freezer though, and when Finn rummages through the fridge he notices that a can of whipped cream is missing as well. And so is a bowl of strawberries. What.

That’s when he hears a stifled yelp from the living room.

Finn straightens his back and closes the fridge door as quietly as he can, furrowing his brows. He inches his way through the house, stopping a few times when he hears a quiet giggle or the sound of something thumping against the floor. The living room is dark when he reaches it, but he can make out two figures on the floor in front of the couch.

One of the figures seems to sit up right then, writhing a little, and whispers with another giggle, “Kurt, that _tickles_!”

Finn reaches out and flicks the light switch on.

Kurt and Blaine are sprawled over a picnic blanket on the floor, an empty tub of ice cream lying on the sofa table and a bowl of strawberries (now half-empty) placed on the blanket next to them. They both turn to look at Finn like two deer caught in headlights as light floods the room. Kurt is holding a can of whipped cream in his hand, his other hand resting on Blaine’s heaving chest, whereas Blaine is straddling Kurt’s waist, his hair mussed up and dollops of whipped cream clinging to his skin.

They’re only wearing their underwear.

Finn shrieks and covers his eyes. Oh god he just saw his brother and his brother’s boyfriend in their underwear, in their freaking _boxers_ , practically making out in the middle of their living room! _Jesus_. He’s going to have nightmares for _weeks_!

“Finn!” Kurt yells, his voice indignant and pissed off, but Finn doesn’t care - he’s already backing out of the living room, eyes still tightly closed because he’s already seen enough skin to last a lifetime, and that’s it, from now on he’s going to call out whenever he comes home, no matter what.

He’s already out of the living room when he hears Blaine shout after him, “We were just having a picnic, Finn! That’s all!”

Kurt giggles, and Finn hears the distinctive sound of a hand slapping against something.

“Picnic your ass,” Kurt seems to say, loud enough for Finn to hear, and as Finn scrambles to get out of the house as fast as possible he unfortunately catches Blaine’s reply:

“I knew you had a thing for my butt.”

Finn slams the door shut behind him.


	3. Prompt: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [blainetokurt](http://blainetokurt.tumblr.com).

Blaine’s lips move down Kurt’s neck, sucking on his pulse point and nipping at his skin, trying to memorize every inch of it just in case he’s forgotten something. (He hasn’t, but he wants to memorize it nevertheless.)

“Blaine,” Kurt murmurs, craning his neck. 

Blaine hums in response, trailing his lips lower and lower. God, he has missed this. He has missed everything about Kurt. 

“Blaine,” Kurt repeats, a little breathless and giggly. The hand that has been stroking Blaine’s back moves to cup his cheek, and Blaine lifts his head, turning to look at Kurt’s face, at the blush on his cheeks and the way his eyes seem to shine even brighter when they meet Blaine’s. Blaine can feel the cool metal of the ring on Kurt’s finger against his cheek, and he unconsciously nuzzles into the touch.

Kurt looks at him, his eyes soft and a tender smile playing on his lips. “Oh, there you are,” he whispers, “I’ve been looking for you forever.”

Blaine stops for a moment, his eyes wide, until he lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sob and buries his face in the curve of Kurt’s neck. He can feel his own shoulders shaking, can feel Kurt stroking them gently, the engagement ring catching on the fabric of his shirt.

“You stole my line,” he eventually whispers, lifting his head again and looking into Kurt’s eyes. 

Kurt smiles at him and wipes away a stray tear from Blaine’s cheek. “It’s a good line.”

“The best I’ve ever come up with,” Blaine admits and leans in to kiss Kurt through his tears. “I love you so much,” he mumbles against his lips.

Kurt laces their fingers together, the ring feeling warmer now from their shared body heat. “I love you too, fiancé.”


	4. Prompt: Dalton!Klaine before the kiss: back rubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [tiuku](http://tiuku.tumblr.com).

Kurt hates chemistry. He hates it with a burning. A literal burning, because he’s been sitting in an uncomfortable chair at the Dalton common room for hours, his back bent over the chemistry book, and when he finally straightens up he can feel a painful burning sensation in his shoulders that automatically makes him wince.

“I thought the seniors’ common room was meant for seniors and seniors alone.”

Blaine’s words make Kurt turn around in surprise. Just the sight of Blaine, of the teasing smile on his face, is enough to make him ignore the twinge in his back. At least for a moment.

”The junior common room was full of lacrosse players,” Kurt explains, “and they were talking very loudly.”

“Oh, right, the game ended a few hours ago,” Blaine says. He stops next to Kurt, leaning against his table and smiling down at him.

Kurt swallows. Blaine is standing so close to him that he wouldn’t even have to reach out to squeeze his knee or stroke his thigh, and just the thought of it is making his palms sweat and his cheeks flush. 

“B-besides,” Kurt starts, hoping that Blaine doesn’t notice his small stutter, “it’s not like you’re a senior either.”

Blaine grins and crosses his arms over his chest. “Touché, Mr. Hummel. What are you reading?”

“Oh, just chemist-“

The rest of the word is lost when Kurt turns to gesture towards his study book and immediately feels a stinging pain shoot up his shoulders, making him wince and stop his movement abruptly. 

“Kurt? Oh god, are you okay?” Blaine asks, pushing himself off the table and turning to face Kurt. His eyes are full of concern, his forehead creased in a small worried frown, and his hands are moving towards Kurt as if on their own accord. It all makes Kurt blush all over again. 

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing,” he assures. He shifts slowly in his chair, grimacing when he still feels the annoying tightness in his upper back. “I’ve just been studying far too long in these horrible chairs.”

Blaine winces in sympathy. “Yeah, they’re a literal pain in the back. How bad is it?”

Kurt snorts and regrets it immediately. Seriously, a snort? How dignified. “I’ve had worse,” he says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Something sad flashes in Blaine’s eyes, but before Kurt can make out what it was Blaine is already reaching out his hand, letting it hover right over Kurt’s shoulder.

“Is it alright if I…?” Blaine asks, glancing pointedly at Kurt’s back.

Kurt blinks back at him, his blush probably darkening even more - but then he realizes that Blaine is actually asking for permission to touch him, making sure Kurt is alright with it, and Kurt can practically feel his heart swell inside his chest. Blaine is incredibly tactile, always clapping Kurt’s shoulder or squeezing his knee, taking his hand or wrapping an arm around his back, but he’s also always so careful with him, so caring and considerate. Sometimes it drives Kurt insane because he can’t tell for sure if Blaine is just that tactile with everyone or if he’s making the effort only for Kurt, if it means something else entirely. But now Blaine looks so worried, over a silly little muscle spasm of all things, that Kurt doesn’t even realize he’s nodding until Blaine’s hand settles gently on his shoulder.

Kurt shivers at the touch, and Blaine moves to stand behind him, his warm palms stroking over the back of Kurt’s uniform. Blaine hums quietly as he kneads the muscles on Kurt’s shoulders, his touch feather-light and careful, but somehow it still makes Kurt practically shudder, and he has to bite down on his lower lip so he doesn’t let out any embarrassing noises.

“God, Kurt, how long have you been sitting here? Your muscles are like rocks,” Blaine says, and is Kurt just imagining things or is his voice suddenly even closer, like he has shifted to stand right behind Kurt’s chair?

“Three or four hours?” he guesses, mentally high-fiving himself when his voice doesn’t come out like a ridiculous squeak.

Blaine gives his shoulders one more press and then his hands are gone, and Kurt almost whines from disappointment.

“Okay, that’s it,” Blaine says and moves to stand next to Kurt again. “You’re going to stop studying right now, and we’re going to go to my room, lean against the very comfortable pillows on my bed and watch a movie.” He winks at Kurt. “I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

Kurt swallows. “Okay,” he breathes out, not even considering saying no when Blaine is looking at him like that.

“Great!” Blaine’s smile lights up his whole face, and Kurt can feel his heart skip a beat at the sight. “I’m going to see if David still has some popcorn stashed in his room and I’ll see you in my room in… ten minutes?”

“Sure,” Kurt squeaks. Great, now he is actually squeaking.

Blaine grins and squeezes Kurt’s shoulder - gently, obviously mindful of the tender muscles. “Don’t worry, Kurt, I’m sure you’ll ace that chemistry test.”

Kurt smiles nervously back at him, and then Blaine literally dances out of the common room, still grinning like the dork he sometimes is, and Kurt can’t help but giggle, lifting his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the sound.

Just friends. They’re just friends. But dear god how much Kurt wants to be something more.


	5. Prompt: Awkward first time make-out session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [madklainerwithabox](http://madklainerwithabox.tumblr.com).

Blaine rubs the back of his neck nervously. “So is it okay if I put my hand on your waist?” His head shoots up. “It’s just that… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Kurt, absolutely not, but I sort of want to… I don’t know what I should do with my hands when we’re kissing,” he finishes miserably.

Kurt giggles, leaning in to peck Blaine’s cheek. “Blaine, it’s not like I know what I’m doing with my hands either.” He takes a deep breath. “But I… I think I’m okay with you touching my waist. Just… Nothing below the waist,” he clarifies.

Blaine’s eyes widen. “Oh god, no. I’m not ready for something like that either. Not… yet.”

“Good. Good.” Kurt swallows, the words ‘not yet’ making him suddenly feel a lot warmer. “How about… Can I kiss your face? Like, somewhere else than your lips and your cheeks? Can I kiss your neck?”

Blaine’s eyes glaze over, and it takes him a while to focus back on Kurt. “I’m completely okay with that. More than okay,” he says, his voice huskier than earlier. “Can I… Can I kiss your neck as well?”

Kurt smiles shyly. “I think I’d like that.” 

“I think I’d like that as well,” Blaine replies, his cheeks flushing. He leans closer slowly, pressing his mouth against Kurt’s, and Kurt automatically opens his own lips, letting Blaine’s tongue explore his mouth. He melts at the touch, shifting closer to Blaine, and it takes him a moment to even realize that Blaine’s hand is actually resting on his waist, the weight oddly comforting through the fabric of his shirt. 

Kurt moves his own hand to Blaine’s arm, stroking it gently, and Blaine starts nipping at his lips, eventually sucking Kurt’s lower lip into his mouth. Kurt’s trembling arms automatically wrap themselves around Blaine’s body at the sensation, pulling him closer until their knees are touching on the bed. Blaine’s hand shifts to Kurt’s outer thigh, and even though they said nothing below the waist, the light touch doesn’t feel uncomfortable or unwelcome. Blaine has touched his thigh before, has offered encouraging pats or squeezes when they were still just friends, so Kurt doesn’t move away from the touch or ask Blaine to stop. Instead of feeling weird, the touch feels… grounding.

“Tell me to stop if you want me to,” Blaine whispers, his voice shaking with nerves, and Kurt nods.

But then Blaine’s lips move away from his, and when Kurt presses an open-mouthed kiss on Blaine’s cheek Blaine’s lips are trailing lower, kissing his chin, tracing his jaw line and then dipping even lower, hesitantly mouthing at the sensitive skin on his neck after a moment’s pause. Kurt’s mouth drops open and he gasps out loud, one of his hands squeezing Blaine’s waist.

Blaine stops, looking up, his hand immediately moving away from Kurt’s thigh. “Is this still okay?”

“More than okay,” Kurt says, and wow, now _his_ voice is all husky and breathy as well. He leans in to press fleeting kisses on Blaine’s own jaw line, and Blaine practically whimpers at the touch, tilting his head and exposing his neck even more. “See?” Kurt mumbles against his skin. “This is definitely more than okay.”

Blaine gives out a nervous laugh. “So… This is it? We’re making out for real now?”

Kurt hums and experimentally kisses Blaine’s pulse point, making the other boy shiver. “I’m obviously not an expert, but I think this is what people mean when they talk about making out?”

“I think so too.” Blaine tugs at his arms until Kurt leans back and they can look into each other’s eyes. “I think I like making out with you,” Blaine whispers, like it’s a big secret, and pecks Kurt’s lips.

Kurt giggles again, blushing like the teenager he is. “I like making out with you too,” he says and pulls Blaine closer. He really likes the taste of Blaine’s lips, and he’s definitely not done yet.

Then again, judging by the expression on Blaine’s face, he’s probably not done either.


	6. Prompt: Kurt and Blaine in the summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [tiuku](tiuku.tumblr.com).

Blaine loves summer. He really, _really_ loves summer; always has and always will. He loves the warmth and the sunshine, loves the sudden showers of rain, loves to jump in a pool when it’s particularly hot and perform at theme parks on beautiful summer days when everyone seems happy and anything could be possible. 

But now that he’s with Kurt, now that they’ve been dating for months and have said that they love each other, he’s starting love summer even more.

Summer with Kurt means applying sun screen on Kurt’s bare shoulders every thirty minutes because “I’d like my skin resemble actual skin, Blaine, instead of old worn leather”. It means lying on the Andersons’ backyard with old magazines and cans of cold soda between them, Blaine almost dozing off when Kurt reads the articles from Vogue aloud. It means trying to coax Kurt into the pool with him and then trading kisses that taste like chlorine when Kurt finally agrees. It means even more coffee dates at the Lima Bean, their feet brushing under the table and Kurt smiling at him over the rim of his iced latte. It means barbecue parties with Kurt’s family, Burt telling them stories about the wacky customers he gets and Finn shoving too much food into his mouth until Carole scolds him. It means shopping trips to Columbus and getting to walk hand in hand from store to store because no one knows them, getting to share ice cream at a coffee shop without anyone staring at them for too long. 

Summer means faint freckles on Kurt’s skin and Blaine kissing every one of them, looking for patterns and finding his own treasure map on Kurt’s cheeks and nose while Kurt giggles underneath him without a care in the world.

They’re lying on the Andersons’ patio late one afternoon (under a parasol because Kurt refused to be in direct sunlight and Blaine doesn’t exactly want to turn any tanner than he already is either), sharing lazy kisses that taste like the ice cream they ate earlier and talking quietly about everything and anything, when it happens. Kurt’s head is resting on Blaine’s chest, his hand drawing patterns on the thin fabric of Blaine’s tank-top as his eyes blink sleepily, and Blaine doesn’t think he has ever felt as content as he does right now, lying in the warm sunshine with the beautiful boy he loves more than anyone or anything else.

Blaine’s hand is stroking up and down Kurt’s back, and Kurt is completely relaxed against him, something Blaine hasn’t seen that often. Most of the time Kurt is alert and attentive, the line of his back firm and graceful, his eyes wide open and shining - but now he has practically molded himself to the curves and contours of Blaine’s body, his eyes falling more and more shut with every breath he takes, and Blaine is struck once again by how beautiful Kurt is like this, how much it means to know that Blaine is one of the very few people, if not the only one, who gets to see Kurt like this. Just the thought of it, the complete and utter trust and love they share, makes him unconsciously tighten his arm around Kurt.

Kurt sighs against his chest, his eyes finally slipping closed all the way. “This is nice. I don’t ever want to get up.”

Blaine laughs softly, stroking Kurt’s back once more. “I don’t think my parents would be okay with us spending the night out here.”

Kurt’s lips turn up into a small smile. “What a shame. I’m not the biggest fan of summer, but this is making me reconsider my opinion.”

“I _love_ summer,” Blaine grins, feeling like everything is right in this moment.

Kurt huffs out a laugh. “No kidding, Blaine. I think we’ve had this conversation before.”

Blaine shifts on the patio. “No, I mean - I love summer when I get to spend it with you. Like this.”

Kurt’s eyes blink open and he turns his head to look at Blaine, his gaze gentle and loving. Blaine leans down until their mouths meet, giving Kurt’s lips a quick kiss and watching as Kurt’s eyelids flutter closed at the touch.

“Mmm,” Kurt hums when Blaine breaks the kiss. “I love summer when I get to spend it with you as well.” He rests his head back on Blaine’s chest, sighing happily. “Here’s to many more summers like this.”

Blaine kisses the top of Kurt’s head. “Many, many more.”

“A lifetime of summers with you,” Kurt mumbles, his voice already sleepy but still so sincere it makes Blaine’s breath catch in his throat.

It’s the first time either one of them has acknowledged that they’re in this for the long run, that this is it for them, this is their forever, and Blaine blinks his eyes against the sudden tears, feeling overwhelmed in the best possible way.

“Deal,” he whispers with a grin. He closes his own eyes, holding Kurt closer to his body. A lifetime together with Kurt. He’s definitely more than ready for that, no matter what season it is - because as much as he loves summer, he loves Kurt even more.


	7. Prompt: Holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [madklainerwithabox](madklainerwithabox).

Kurt shakes his head, giving out a small laugh. “I can’t believe I’m getting this worked up over it. I mean, it’s just one word in one sentence, and you should never listen to the critics, at least not too much. That’s like the first rule of show business, but I still…”

Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pulls him closer. “But it was your first review. Of course you’re going to take it seriously.”

Kurt looks up and meets Blaine’s eyes. Blaine’s eyebrows are furrowed, his gaze earnest but concerned, and he is completely focused on Kurt, not even realizing that some of the other customers are glancing at them every now and then. They’re sitting on the only couch in the coffee shop, have been for hours already, and obviously the other customers are hoping they’ll move soon, just so someone else could commandeer the comfortable sofa for a while.

Kurt sighs tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. I know we were supposed to just get coffee and go for a long walk and relax, but now we’ve been sitting here for hours and…”

“No, Kurt, don’t worry about that.” Blaine shakes his head and moves his arm away from Kurt, turning to face him on the couch instead. “Last night you said that you didn’t care about the review, but I know you and I know you care, and it just shows how big a deal this play really is to you. So don’t… There’s no need to apologize for taking the things you care about seriously.” Blaine bends his neck until he can meet Kurt’s eyes with a small smile. “Besides, I’d much rather sit here talking things through with you than take a walk and worry about you not saying anything about your worries.”

Kurt lets out a small laugh. “There were a lot of worries in that sentence.”

Blaine beams. “See, you’re smiling already! I bet that if we’d spent all this time just walking you wouldn’t be smiling right now.”

Kurt laughs again, leaning sideways until he can rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Blaine kisses his head. “Anytime. And don’t worry too much about that review - I know it was your first, but it’s just the first of many and it did compliment your performance and voice several times. It was just that…”

“… just that one slightly negative word that got stuck in my head,” Kurt finishes for him. “I know.”

“It’s understandable. But one slightly negative word in the middle of all those compliments amounts to nothing,” Blaine says. He takes Kurt’s hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. “You were amazing in that show, and I’m not just saying that because I’m your fiancé. I’m saying it because I have ears and eyes.”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand back, feeling his cheeks blush because of the sincerity in Blaine’s voice. Blaine starts moving his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles, stroking his skin in a soothing way, and Kurt immediately feels his whole body relaxing, the silly worries drifting out of his mind as he focuses on the movement of Blaine’s thumb. The sounds of the coffee shop seem to quiet down around them, and Kurt pulls their joined hands closer to his body, not wanting everyone to see the intimate moment they’re having.

“I should’ve done this in the first place,” Blaine says in a low voice, his thumb not halting in its even rhythm. “You always calm down immediately when I take your hand.”

Kurt smiles. He remembers Blaine taking his hand when they first met at Dalton, remembers Blaine clutching at his hand like a lifeline when he confessed his feelings and when they were about a year later lying on Blaine’s bed, ready to take next step together. He remembers Blaine squeezing his hand every time either one of them needed reassurance, every time Kurt was starting to freak out and didn’t know how to stop, every time the world seemed to be closing in on him or on them. _Give me your hand, and hold it to your heart_. It’s the one thing Kurt knows for sure - that whenever he reaches out his hand, Blaine will be there to take it. No matter what. 

“It’s not just me,” he says, stroking his own thumb once over the back of Blaine’s hand and listening how Blaine’s breath hitches almost unnoticeably. He lifts his head and looks into Blaine’s eyes. “You always calm down when I take your hand as well.”

Blaine grins back at him. “It’s like our thing.”

“Sure,” Kurt laughs, squeezing Blaine’s hand. “It can be our thing.”

“There’s no can be about it, it’s already our thing.” Blaine places his other hand over their joined fingers and rubs the back of Kurt’s hand. “Are you feeling better now?” he asks, his voice turning serious.

Kurt smiles. “Definitely.” He straightens his back but doesn’t let go of Blaine’s hand. “We should probably head home. I’m starting to feel a little hungry.”

“Okay.” Blaine stands, pulling Kurt up with him and keeping their hands clasped together. They start making their way through the coffee shop, neither one letting go of the other, their hands swinging between their bodies. Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand again, and he can’t help smiling when Blaine squeezes back.

“Is kissing our thing too?” Blaine asks when they reach the street. His thumb moves once over Kurt’s knuckles, but it’s more suggestive than reassuring this time, and Kurt laughs.

“Oh, we have a lot of things.” He winks at Blaine. “Trust me.”


End file.
